cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ayanami
Ayanami (あやなみ) is a fan-made clan from the Dragon Empire nation. Background Ayanami is the navy of the Dragon Empire. In the main timeline, and in the alternate Cray before the flood, it was a relatively underfunded group with a background role, much like Narukami before the War of Liberation. The Dragon Empire is simply rarely attacked by sea, with the only threats being Granblue pirates and Aqua Force deserters, and the air power of Kagero was enough to defend against these minor threats. Indeed, Ayanami wasn't even always a navy. It was merely a stray, tiny troop that got assigned and reassigned to various purposes, such as a Kagero support troop and a border defense squad; Ayanami being a navy was merely the latest of various experiments. Then Deep Thought unleashed their flood on the world and began attacking the coasts. The Dragon Empire was caught completely unprepared, as they had pretty much no experience with naval warfare. They scrambled to assemble a fighting force from the tiny Ayanami troop, and while many of the few tear dragons aligned with the Empire joined to fight against the flood, they weren't enough. It was then that Vairaza, a dragon engineer and roboticist known as the "Dirty Engineer" for his brilliant but quirky and off-the-wall inventions, came up with an idea. Using data from analyzing Nova Grappler and Dimension Police battleroids, combined with inspiration from REDACTED, Vairaza created a series of battleroids with the capabilities of ships: the fleet mechs. These cyborgs were only as big as humans, but they had strength and weaponry rivaling that of dragon generals. This pleased the Empire's higher-ups. However, for some reason, Vairaza had intentionally given the fleet mechs sapience and emotions, which complicated things. What were supposed to be merely weapons were instead living beings with minds and opinions of their own, and while these made them more effective in combat, it also made them able to question their lives and the status quo. Regardless, after the invention of the fleet mechs, Ayanami began to grow by leaps and bounds, and after a few initial victories, Ayanami gained enough support to grow large enough to compete with Aqua Force and United Sanctuary's Blue Steel troop. Playstyle Like its fellow Dragon Empire clans, Kagero and Narukami, Ayanami is a clan focused on retiring the opponent's rear-guards. However, unlike the other two, Ayanami aims to take out the opponent's rear-guards with attacks, rather than effects, bypassing Resist in the process. Ayanami can output an enormous amount of pressure on the opponent's rear-guards, whether it be by hitting them with high-powered attacks, attacking multiple rear-guards at once, or by standing rear-guards after they've attacked a rear-guard. Ayanami then converts this pressure to pressure on the enemy vanguard, punishing opponents who don't protect their rear-guards with bonuses. Should the opponent have little to no rear-guards on the field, Ayanami advances on the opponent's vanguard, gaining bonuses based on how many open rear-guard circles your opponent has. Compared to other rear-guard removal clans, Ayanami is the most focused on its own rear-guards, as rear-guards are its primary way of removing the opponent's rear-guards. Unlike effect retires, attacks can always be guarded, so the effects of Ayanami are less costly or have more output compared to those of other clans. Races and Sub-clans Races *Battleroid *Dragonman *Flame Dragon *Human *Tear Dragon *Thunder Dragon *Winged Dragon *Workeroid Sub-clans and archetypes *Blizzard List of Ayanami cards Movement from the other wiki is incomplete; cards can currently be viewed here. Some cards on that page may differ from their versions here; the ones on this wiki are the definitive versions. Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Category:Clan Category:Dragon Empire Category:Ayanami